His Butler, Pleased
by BoochanChurri
Summary: This is my first fanfic so open with care, it's a warning.


His Master was looking outside the window. He was tired from all the work he had that day. But he wasn't that 'tired'. He knew his Butler had needs too.

The Demon entered the room. "Bocchan." He said with a smirk on his face. "Sebastian." Said Ciel. The Demon put both of his hands on the desk facing Ciel, his Master. They were both looking in each others eyes. The Young Gentleman already lost himself in his Butler's eyes.

The Demon lean in and pressed his lips against his Master's. The Young Earl rushed his fingers through his Butler's hair. Then crossed his arms on the Demon's neck.

The Demon lifted The Little Earl of the chair. The Earl's legs around Sebastian's waist. The Demon's hands below the Young Boy's But.

Both of them kissing. Sebastian takes Ciel to the Bedroom. Opens the door and then slams it. Even Mei-Rin woke up. "M-Mister Sebastian what are you doing?!" She says putting her glasses on. The Demon trow his Master on the Bed. And then like a Wild Tiger roughly kissed Ciel and slid his Demon tongue. While they were eating themselves Sebby started torning button by button Ciel's shirt.

The Demon's tongue went on Ciel's pink buds. He was twirling around Ciel's lift nipple while rubbing the right nipple, but still having his White Gloves on that were hiding the Faustian Contract.

Ciel's body twitched Sebastian really fast took of his coat and vest. Little Ciel wanted to help. He tried to unbutton his Butler's shirt. He couldn't do it so fast because of the thing that was done to his nipples. They were already hard.

Sebby took the shirt off when Ciel finally unbutton it. The Demon touched The Little Boy's bottom lip and slid his index finger on his chin, neck, middle of his chest and stomach. Then got to Ciel's shorts. Ciel was blushing. His face all Red. Crimson Red. "W-What?!" He asked. Sebby only showed an evilly grin and took off The Little Boy's shorts. He could already say that His Master was rock hard. He slid Ciel's pants down.

His Butler was shocked indeed. Ciel's member wasn't that small after all even if he was only a thirteen year old boy. Ciel looked away blushing. He tried to cover himself. The Demon caught both of his hands and put them above Ciel's head. He was holding them with one hand. Ciel struggled But His Butler didn't let go. He touched the tip of His Master's member with his index finger. He teased him like that until Little Ciel said: "More… p-please." His Butler smirked. He caught His Master's member and started rubbing it. Harder and harder. The Earl's moans were loud.

(The Fucked Up Part.) Even the Servants heard. The couldn't sleep. With eyes wide open they were hearing their Master's moans. Mei-Rin was in very uncomfortable situation. She wanted to see the passionable thing that was happening in her Master's Bedroom. She slowly on her toes went to Ciel's Bedroom door. Here cheeks were Red as a Tomato.

Finian was also a curious boy. He did the same thing to get to his Master's door. They both whispering "What are you doing here?!" Both blushed and sat on their knees. Mei-Rin needed to clean her glasses from the hotness And Finny just covered his mouth. And we saw Mei-Rin's nosebleed. He couldn't hold it anymore.

And Baldroy had pride. He didn't pay attention to his Master's moans. He fell asleep blushing. But before falling asleep he said: "Damm, that Butler Getting everything he wants." The Servant of course regret his choice.

The Butler heard the Little Peasants in front of the door. He smirked again. Ciel moaned louder. Then came all over himself. Sebastian like a good Butler licked all the white.

Remember the Servants? They were still at the door peeking After he licked up his Master, Sebastian wanted to take of his trousers but… The Little Boy blushing covered his eyes with the back of his hand.

The Demon suddenly started facing the Servants, the door. He slowly and sensually started taking off his trousers He was only left with pants. He slid them down like he was stripping.

(The More Fucked Up Part.) Mei-Rin 'died'… in her own little way. Little Boy Finny was amazed. He licked his lips. He wanted to get in there. But he couldn't. He didn't want to interfere. He couldn't hold it of course. Little Finny didn't care Mei-Rin was passed out.

(The Most Fucked Up Part.) He slid down his pajamas and started jerking off while peeking through the lock. Sebby turned his Master so now he was laying on his stomach. The Demon pulled the Little Earl to himself and widened his but. Ciel chuckled and said: "No, that's t-to b-big! It cant get in!" Sebas-chan evilly smirked and said: "You sure?~" Then he put his Demon member in Ciel's but. At first it was hard but then it slid in. Ciel's eyes widened as moaned: "Ahhhh…" The Demon thrusted, the Master enjoyed. He thrusted harder and harder. Ciel was moaning louder and louder.

Remember Finny? He just came. Mei-Rin blinked two times. And sat. Then she looked at Finny and released what he was doing what he was doing. "Oh, My Goddess .." She was amazed. Little Finny was two horny to cover himself or to do something. "D-Don't look…" He whispered. She blushed and looked away.

It was still hot in their Master's bedroom. Then there was a moan. A moan loudest of them all. Even Baldroy woke up. He couldn't stand it anymore so he went upstairs.

He was shocked by the sight and the sonds. Ciel's moan. That beautiful Angelic voice. Baldroy asked: "Why are you here?" Mei-Rin and Finny said: "Shhh!" Baldroy sat on his knees. So they could all enjoy.

After Ciel's loudest moan, Sebastian took off his member from Ciel's but. White came out of Ciel's but. The Demon licked it all. The turned Little Ciel again on the back. He licked the tip of His Master's member. He was teasing him until his body twitched. Then he started sucking His Master's member. He sucked harder and harder. For Little Ciel it was like he was in "Wonderland." Ciel came in Sebastian's mouth. " You bad boy~" He drooled and kissed Ciel.


End file.
